


Scars and Charms

by Animercom



Series: Oumeno Week 2019 [9]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oumeno Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: When Himiko discovers scars on her husband Kokichi’s back she demands answers. But talking about the past can leave its own scars. (Long) Drabble.Written for Oumeno Week 2019 Day 7'sScars/Future prompt.Oumeno Week: https://oumenoweek.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Oumeno Week 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Scars and Charms

Yawning, Himiko stretched as she entered the bathroom. Her red silk pjs felt good sliding against her skin. Kokichi brushed his teeth at the sink, wearing only flannel pants. Smiling, Himiko hugged her husband from behind. Pressed a cheek against his shoulder blade. Closed her eyes.

The sound of brushing teeth echoed in the small bathroom. Kokichi’s toothbrush and 3 oz cup rested on the white marble counter. Besides the sink stood the toilet. Towel racks and a hamper sat across the toilet bowl. A stall shower with sliding glass doors took up the far wall.

Humming, Himiko idly ran a finger down Kokichi’s spine. He tensed. Himiko smirked. _Ticklish, are we? _Smiling, Himiko traced a circle and design on his other shoulder blade.

Brow raised, Kokichi glanced over his shoulder. Toothpaste foamed at his mouth. “What are you doing?”

“I’m drawing a love charm spell. Wish I had a marker though. Would you get it tattooed on you?”

Kokichi turned back to the mirror. “I’d rather be skinned alive.”

Laughing, Himiko swatted his back. She inhaled, smelling the air freshener’s lavender scent. “Mmm.” The mage stepped back from the hug. Spied thin white lines running down his back. Himiko frowned. “Hey, what are these marks?” Realization struck like lightning. _Scars. _Himiko’s blood chilled. Voice low, she demanded, “How did you get these?”

Kokichi scrubbed his teeth. “My dad.”

Himiko’s mouth dropped open. “What…?”

The leader glanced up at the mirror. Glimpsed Himiko’s wide-eyed, pale face. He winced. “My dad and his belt to be more precise.”

Himiko went still. After swishing some water, Kokichi spat it out. Faucet running, Kokichi rinsed his toothbrush. “He discovered my stash of stuff I shoplifted. Just little things. Manga, actions figures, video games they couldn’t afford. Well.” Kokichi’s frown soured. “Not that they would buy it if they had the money. Everything was spent on booze and horse races.”

Himiko sniffed. Tears slipped down her cheeks. “I’m sorry…”

Kokichi tapped the brush against the sink’s rim. Dried it with a paper towel. “Don’t be. That was the last time he… He’s already long…” Eyes closed, Kokichi braced himself against the sink with both hands. He hung and shook his head, exhaling. “It’s ancient history, Himiko.”

The mage laid a hand on his shoulder. “That’s right.” At her touch, Kokichi turned around. Eyes imploring, Himiko gripped his upper arms. “You have a bright future ahead of you now.”

“Mm-hmm.” Kokichi pecked her lips. “Yes, I do. With my b–” He paused. “…with my wife.”

Himiko raised her eyebrows. “Your what?”

“Noooothing.” Kokichi wiped the water around the sink’s basin and tossed the paper towel.

“Your beautiful wife?”

Kokichi stepped out the room. “More like bitchy wife.”

Scowling, Himiko shoved the back of his head. Kokichi laughed. He ducked further into the bedroom. “I’ll get a marker. So you can draw that love charm on me.”

Himiko chuckled. “Okay, I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi referrers to an event that occurred in my Kokichi’s backstory/childhood fic, Never Bow Low. If you want to know more, check it out! Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
